


Drifting Into Things

by Joanne_c



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity helps Helena out when she gets out of prison, and they end up in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Into Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



Felicity liked working with Oliver and Diggle. Sure there were times that she got really scared for one or both of them, but they’d formed a unit. She was often able to give them a little perspective on the female side of the equation – there were times that there could be too much testosterone in the room.

So it wasn’t surprising that she was the one consulted when an email came in from Helena Bertinelli in prison. She read the words, tried not to let her emotions read them rather than her eyes, and she’d nodded, slowly.

“Near as I can tell, she means it,” she said. “She sounds genuinely sorry, and close to rehabilitated.”

Even then, she’d known Oliver couldn’t be the one to help Helena re-establish herself when the time came.

A year later, even if it felt like no time had passed since the email, and Felicity was volunteering to help Helena move back into society, even before Diggle had asked her. Oliver never would have.

“She would handle a woman much better,” Felicity pointed out. “She’s had nothing but betrayal from the men in her life, even if it’s only perceived with her fiancé. He left her, so she’d see it that way, at least somewhat.”  
Oliver had just nodded at her request for expenses. She wasn’t sure if she liked that he trusted her not to go overboard or not, but she decided it was more a positive than a negative.

So that was why, right now, Felicity was waiting outside of the women’s prison Helena had spent the last few years in. She watched the woman walk out and frown, looking at the car.

Felicity opened the door. “Come on, you need to get back to the city.”

Helena clearly hesitated, then walked to the car. “Oliver couldn’t be bothered to come, then?”

“Would you have wanted him to?” Felicity answered.

“No,” Helena admitted. “Thanks for coming.”

“The least I could do,” Felicity said. She put the car into gear once Helena’s belt was strapped in and they drove toward the city. Felicity didn’t talk, she wanted to let Helena be the one to talk first, to give her that control.

It took a while, but Helena eventually spoke. “I’m not going to my father’s house?”

“No,” Felicity said, “unless you want to. We’ve set you up in an apartment in one of the Queen Industries buildings but if you’d prefer something else you’ve only got to let me know.”

“I’ll go with the apartment until I figure out what I’m going to do with my life,” Helena said. “Kind of hard to know what to do when you can’t take revenge any more.”

Felicity just nodded. “I can try and help, I mean if you want,” she said. “Catch you up on what’s been going on the last few years, be company when I’m not working.”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to come near me, but I’d like that,” Helena said, her voice soft.

“We’ll do that,” Felicity said. “I’ve bought you a new wardrobe, and I hope some of the more personal items fit. I got a few different sizes, so that should be fine.

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Helena said.

There was silence again until they pulled up in the basement of the building. Felicity checked everything out before letting Helena out of the car and they went up to the apartment.

“Nothing fancy,” Felicity said as she opened the door.

“After a cell, anything is fancy,” Helena answered, looking around and going into the bedroom, then the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower, you don’t have to stick around.”

“I have nowhere to be,” Felicity said. “How about I make us something to eat and we can talk more after that.”

Helena just nodded and Felicity made them a simple dinner.

They talked all night, and Felicity noticed how articulate and, given what she knew, sweet, Helena was. She was determined to help the other woman integrate back into society.

Weeks passed, and Felicity was spending all of her spare time with Helena. She’d found her a lot of work to do within Queen Industries, and she’d even started to work things out with Oliver, though Felicity knew they would only ever be friends, for many reasons.

She felt a spark of hurt, though, when she saw Oliver and Helena hugging as Helena left work a few weeks later. It wasn’t like she had any claim on either of them and that was what made Felicity draw her eyebrows together. She’d tried dating Oliver a few times, but it had never felt right, but why would she think that about Helena?

It wasn’t like she hadn’t experimented over the years. While not as much of a party animal as Oliver had once been, she’d had her times in college, and a few discreet relationships with women and men. But she didn’t think of Helena in that way. She was a friend. Someone who had been through a lot in her life.

Then she thought, maybe that had been why she hadn’t thought of her in that way. That feeling like that – wanting to touch her lips, and her skin – wasn’t right.

But what if it was? Or if not right, something she wanted to do?

Felicity drove home – to the apartment she’d ended up sharing with Helena, it wasn’t like they hadn’t spent all their free time together, and that was when it hit. They had been. Helena hadn’t been uncomfortable with her. She had even attended a Queen Industries party as Felicity’s date, but Felicity hadn’t meant it. Or had she, subconsciously?

If nothing else, she would have to say something. Ask Helena if there was any chance for something more.

It was quiet as she let herself in, and she started cooking – tonight was her turn.

“I’m home,” Helena called out.

“Can you open the bottle of red?” Felicity said as she stirred the pasta sauce. It felt oddly domestic, but maybe that was just her wishful thinking.

Dinner was quiet, until Felicity pushed her plate away. “I saw you and Oliver today,” she said.

“We’re going to be friends, real friends,” Helena said.

“Do you think there might be a chance of you picking up where, if not where you left off, somewhere not too far before that?” Felicity asked, very casually. Just in case, she wanted to be able to get out of this with dignity.

“That would be a little difficult,” Helena said. “Considering there’s already someone else in my life.”

Frowning, Felicity shook her head. “But how can there be? You spend all your time with me. I’d know if there was someone.”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?” Helena looked into Felicity’s eyes. “It’s you. You’ve been here for me. You took care of me during all the night terrors, and the migraine the other week. I like seeing you when I wake up in the morning. Unless you don’t...”

“I do. I have,” Felicity said. “I want to. I just never thought of it until today. Or I didn’t know I was thinking it.”

“You just hadn’t admitted it,” Helena took Felicity’s hand and kissed the back. “But why don’t we leave the dishes until tomorrow and just make sure that we are on the same page?”

Felicity just followed Helena into her bedroom, a little surprised that it felt so natural. She had been in here before, but she wasn’t looking at the walls or the pictures, she was touching Helena, feeling her shiver, feeling her skin as she eased her clothes off. She leaned down and kissed across Helena’s collarbone, then down to the soft swell of her breasts. She felt so good, so warm, as she licked her nipples gently.

Helena arched up under Felicity’s mouth, and she moaned as Felicity felt between her legs. She was so wet, Felicity had no problem easing a finger, then two more, inside her as she licked and sucked on Helena’s breasts.

All too soon, Helena was shuddering under her, coming so hard her muscles squeezed around Felicity’s fingers.

Moving back, Felicity caught sight of herself in the mirror, hair tumbled down, face dark red with her own arousal.

“Strip,” Helena said, as she looked over at Felicity. “I want to do that to you.”

It wasn’t a show, Felicity needed to be naked more than she needed to show off, so she just threw her clothes to the floor on top of Helena’s, and joined her on the bed. “I might not take as long as you did,” she admitted, the flush going right down to her chest, half blush, half arousal.

“I don’t mind,” Helena said and Felicity was shocked when instead of foreplay, she just buried her face between Felicity’s legs, her tongue working fast, and all too soon, it was Felicity’s turn to moan as she came.

She curled up in Helena’s arms, pressing soft kisses to her neck. She chuckled softly as Helena said something about round two.

It wouldn’t be easy, but they’d make it, Felicity knew that like she knew Oliver would get the city back to how he wanted it someday.


End file.
